Unrequited Love
by Flywheel Shyster and Flywheel
Summary: The only wish he ever really had was to be able to confirm his love in two words. Two words. Unfortunately, unrequited love wasn't the words.


**Unrequited Love**

* * *

><p><strong>Love is warm and understanding when you're seventeen<strong>

"Eddy?" Double-D entered his best friend's room, of course not unannounced, he usually texted first.

"Yeah Double-D?" Eddy was gazing lazily at the computer screen, not even bothering to turn around to face his friend.

"What... Eh, what is... Uhm..." This however made Eddy spin around to lock eyes with the guest. Double-D always seemed so sure of what he would say.

"Just spit it out Sockhead!" It hurt him every time he used that word. In reality, when he thought about him, fantasized about him... It was always Double-D. Never Eddward, after watching Twilight during a movie night at Ed's, it had ruined the name. Forever.

"Uhm, yes..." The beanie-clad youth had trouble focusing his eyes, his voice trembling and hands shaking. Nervousness. Panic. "What... What is your take on Nazz?" Ah Nazz, the eyes of every boy's affection. Not Eddy's though, his affection didn't know that Eddy was staring him in the eye.

"Nazz?" Eddy hid his real emotions, instead settling for confusion first and then a cocky grin. "Hot piece of ass, wouldn't mind getting some of that."

"Good... To know..." Double-D turned around and proceeded to walk out but Eddy's voice stopped him.

"Why you wondering?" A worried feeling started to come over Eddy. Why would he ask about Nazz? Why leave so soon? They could invite Ed over, so it wouldn't look too suspicious (even though he could do without Ed), and have a sleepover just like the old days. "Hey Doub-"

"I have a date with Nazz in thirty minutes!" Yep, just like the old days.

* * *

><p><strong>Two years later<strong>

The first night was... Unbearable. He had heard everything. They shared an apartment for God's sake, couldn't they think about him? Every moan, every thrust and every noise had dug itself deep into his brain, projecting mental pictures of the love of his life and the love of _his _life; her. Nazz. They weren't living together, Eddy and Double-D were. Fresh out of high school, both studying at college. But with the time she spent at their place, it could've just as well been her place too. Movie nights, take-out evenings, shopping rounds for the week, Nazz was always there. It definitely wasn't that he minded Nazz as a person but... Well, you get the idea.

They stopped around two-ish. Eddy didn't notice. Just as he turned off the kitchen faucet, Double-D's bedroom door opened. All his willpower went into not spitting out the mouthful of water he had just drank when Nazz came out in Double-D's t-shirt. A t-shirt that Eddy had for him. It was an ultimate slap in the face.

"Oh, Eddy!" She did her best to cover up her legs. Like he would look anyway.

"Hi Nazz. Nice outfit."

"Oh... Thank you." She blushed. "Could... Could you hear us in there?"

"Hear what?"

"Oh..." She suddenly looked relieved. "Nothing then. Well, night!" She spun around and walked back into the bedroom, not before grabbing a glass of soda from the fridge. Even Eddy couldn't help but notice that Nazz wasn't wearing anything underneath the t-shirt, the spin revealed most of her bare ass.

Soon they started again. Eddy wasn't there to hear it. He came back from his thoughtful drive two hours later. Unfortunately.

* * *

><p><strong>Seven years later<strong>

"Do you, Nazz von Bartonschmeer, take Eddward-"He wasn't listening. He wasn't looking focused. He could barely hold up that smile that was required when he stood there, next to Ed, in a suit looking at his wonderful Double-D getting married. The picture was perfect. Had it not been... That Nazz was occupying Eddy's place.

"I do." His rightful place.

"- And do you, Eddward Marion-"He wasn't bitter; he had learned to live with it. It was just so difficult not to say anything when they were basically rubbing it his face on a daily basis. After college, Eddy had moved in with Ed instead, not being able to take Double-Z anymore. Who could blame him? Seventeen years of unrequited love. It was enough to bring the best of men to their knees. How had Eddy been able to stay upright?

"I do" The idea that Double-D would say those words to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Years later - Cancer<strong>

"Thank you for coming Eddy, it was a beautiful speech." Had he not known Nazz, he would've sworn that she was set on finding a new husband in that slim, black dress.

"Hey, I was always there for Double-D and from now on, I'll always be there for you. That's what Double-D would've wanted." He cried the first three nights. The fourth night, he didn't drink anything so dehydration would set in, tired of crying. The funeral for his best friend was on the fifth day.

"Eddy?" The godfather of their son.

"Yes Nazz?" The now-widowed newspaper editor.

"You loved him didn't you?" The both knew that even though they had had their differences up until that point, Double-D loved them both. In two kind of ways, but nonetheless the same amount. It was as if his plan all along was that his death would bring the two of the four people he loved most in this world together. Eddy knew this and that why he never interfered. Double-D was happy with Nazz. She gave him something that Eddy probably never could have given him. Did he regret ever telling his best friend that he love him in a amorous way? Every day of every month. But the sight of Double-D with his and Nazz's son, his godson, Eddy Jr. in his lap; it was all he ever needed to convince him that it was the right choice. 'Unrequited love sucks son' his father once told him. Eddy could finally agree to that. Thirty seven years of happiness, pain and lonesome nights. But he stilled loved Double-D as much as the days of scamming, adventures and running from problems.

"I do." Bam. He finally got to say it.


End file.
